iMelanie
by SweettFace
Summary: Sam has always hated her sister, Melanie, so when Melanie comes home unannounced with only one certain thing on her mind bad things happen. *Character Death
1. Melanie?

_ Imelanie_

_BY MissSeddie_

_Sam POV_

_I have been dating Benson for about 6 weeks now, that's a personal best! I've been so happy since we got together, and my life is finally alright besides that i'm Melanie 's shadow. I looked in the mirror and for the first time ever I saw a beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I neatly put my hair in a ponytail and put some blush on. As I was doing so, my eyes drifted to my closet. I could see the box of clothes my mom bought me thinking I would wear. I put down the brush and slowly walked toward it. Inside were baby blue, dark purple, bright yellow and orange skirts. I smiled. One stood out though. I lifted the purple one and pressed it against my hips. It wasn't very bad looking. I rummaged through my variety of shirts in my closet and found one of a black shirt with a colorful peace sign on it. I compared the colorful peace sign to my skirt, a perfect color match! I put on my shirt and skirt along with fishnet stockings, and my black converse. I said bye to my mom and was off to Bushwell Plaza._

_Shay Apartment/everyone POV_

_Spencer- Carly doorbell!_

_Carly- Why can't you get it!_

_Spencer- I am in the bathtub!_

_Carly-Ughhh(opens door) Hey Freddie!_

_Freddie- Hello (walks in) So have you been thinking of anything for ICarly?_

_Carly- Oh yeah, I wrote it down, I'll go get it. (Goes upstairs)_

_(Doorbell rings)_

_Freddie- (opens door) Hey Sam…_

_Sam- Hi Freddie (kisses)_

_Freddie- (kisses back)_

_Sam- (smiles) so where is everybody?_

_Freddie- Oh Carly went to get something upstairs, and I think Spencer is in the bathtub._

_Sam- I see. (Smiles) So that means we have more time to do a little more of this (kisses)_

_Freddie- (kisses back)_

_(Soon they were making out) (Elevator door opens on Shay floor)_

_Melanie- (walks out elevator) Sam? Freddie?_

_Sam- (stops kissing Freddie) Melanie!_

_Freddie- Your real!_


	2. I don't trust her!

_Carly- (comes downstairs) Oh hey Sam! Hi Melanie… Wait Melanie?_

_Melanie- Hi Carly! (hugs)_

_Carly- Hi (pushes hair behind ears)_

_Sam- What are you doing in Seattle?_

_Gibby-(opens Shay door) Hi Freddie... Car...…. Wait….Sam? (Looks at Sam)…. Sam? (Looks at Melanie) OMIGOD THERES TWO OF YOU! AHHHHHH! (Runs out!)_

_Melanie- Umm who was that?_

_Carly- Oh that was Gibby._

_Mel- He had no shirt on._

_Carly- Yup, thats Gibby._

_Mel- Then that Gibby Guy is a silly goose! ( laughs)_

_Carly- (laughs)_

_Sam- Mel stop being so girly for one second and answer my question!_

_Mel- …. Well, it's been 3 months since my last visit, and I wanted to visit . (smiles)_

_Freddie- I can't believe she's real! Why did you tell me there was no Melanie?_

_Sam- because you were positive that I was messing with you, and it wasn't worth trying to convince you anymore._

_Freddie- ah, I see_

_Carly- So Mel how long you staying?_

_Mel- Oh just a week, I have to get back to my studies as soon as possible.(smiles)_

_Sam- mocks Melanie_

_Mel- I heard that!_

_Sam- You were supposed to!_

_Mel-Oh I'm sorry, I didn't say hello to you Freddie… (Gets all girlier)_

_Sam- (crosses arms)_

_Freddie- Hello there_

_Mel- Hi (stares into eyes)_

_Freddie- (Looks away weirdly) so Carly, did you find it?_

_Carly- oh yeah, here. (Hands paper)_

_Freddie- great! (Takes paper and goes to kitchen to sit and read)_

_Mel- what's that Freddie?_

_Freddie- just some ICarly ideas…_

_Mel- Can I read it?_

_Freddie- Sure_

_Mel- (smiles flirtatiously and goes to sit next to Freddie)_

_Sam- Carly can I talk to you?_

_Carly- sure, what about?_

_Sam-whispers I don't feel comfortable with her around Freddie._

_Carly- why?_

_Sam- Remember the last she was here? She kissed him,and called him adorable, so she likes him._

_Carly- Shes your sister, if you tell her that he's your boyfriend I think that she would understand and back off of him._

_Sam- yeah, yeah_


	3. YOU!

_Carly- Sam, you have to trust Freddie, okay?_

_Sam- Freddie, sure,but not her! (Stomps over to Freddie and presses her lips against his)_

_Freddie- (kisses back)_

_Melanie- You two are together? (Says normally with her usual girly voice)_

_Sam- Indeed (fakes a smile)_

_Freddie- yup_

_Mel- Oh... (Embarrassed)_

_Sam- Oh what?_

_Mel- well the last time I was here he asked me on a date, and I kissed him._

_Freddie- Melanie that was only because I thought you were Sam messing with me._

_Sam- Sorry Mel he's mine and you're not going ruin something else for me! (Yells)_

_Mel- Ruin something else, seriously Samantha? Why are you so jealous of me?_

_Spencer- hey guys!_

_Carly and Freddie- ssshhhhh!_

_Sam- Jealous of You? No. Never. Melanie you made me grow up feeling like a black sheep! YOU! You always making mom like you more, YOU taking all the credit for the nice things I did. YOU were always the reason why grandma and grandpa came to visit! THEY WANTED TO SEE THEIR LITTLE ANGEL MELANIE! YOU sucked up to teachers, which was an advantage to your fricking PERFECT GRADES! YOU made and still make everything I do not good enough. I'll never be good enough! So there Melanie, I am not jealous of you, i... i... i just...i just wish i were you! (Walks out Chay apartment, slamming door)_

_Melanie- Omigod. (Sniffles and wipes eyes)_

_Spencer- What just happened?_

_Freddie- Im going to find her._

_Carly- No! Freddie this is between Melanie and Sam._

_Carly- Melanie?_

_Melanie- Huh?_

_Carly- well?_

_Melanie- It's all true, I'm a horrible person._

_Carly- What do you mean?_

_Melanie- I wanted all the attention, and I got it. I did take all her credit for all the nice things she did. I didn't even realize how much it was hurting her.(cries hard in hands)_

_Carly-... awwww, poor Sam._


	4. Sam was what?

Sam POV

I ran out the room, I ran down the stairs, I ran out of Bushwell Plaza! I could feel my tears literally flying off my face. I looked down at my feet, I wanted to stop running, but I couldn't feel anything. Then suddenly, I stopped. Just like that. I was in front of my house. I didn't want to go in, She was probably in their! Hey, I' not wanted anyways, so what would happen if I decided to just leave town? But what about my other family, Carly, Spencer, Gibby, and Freddie, ugh I can't even say his name! The thought of me actually abandoning something I wanted for such a long time kills me. I walked closer to my front door. No! NO! I ran and just ran! Then I saw a bright light and it all went black.

Puckett Household

BOOM!

Pam- (puts down remote) Whoa what the French was that!(Looks outside)

Wow, that's a lot of cops (sips pepi cola)… and people. Hey Sam, come see this. (Walks to Sam's room) Sam!

(Runs outside to Scene) OMIGOD SAMANTHA!

Cop- Excuse me Miss, you cannot pass, their is an investigation going through!

Pam- let me through! Let me through! That's my daughter!

Cop- (lets her pass)

Pam- (holds Sam's motionless hand) Omigod Samantha, my baby!(Cries)

During the same time at Shay Apartment/everyone POV

Melanie- (sniffles) what am I going to do?

Freddie- Well you can start by telling her how you feel about this.( says while texting Sam " where are you?")

Carly- Yeah tell her how you feel.

Melanie- (wipes eyes) It's so much more than that!

Freddie- What do you mean?

Melanie- I never wanted to hurt her like this! (Eyes are insanely puffy) I wanted to be a great person so I did all of those things! (Can't stop huffing from crying hard) I didn't think I was doing anything wrong. I was a little kid, but I grew up and I still did it! I …..i…i..(cries)

Carly- Ugh, Mel it will okay.

Freddie- No answer from Sam.

Carly- (Huffs)

Melanie- (cries even harder)

Carly- Melanie, Stop!

Melanie- I(huff) cant(huff)!

Carly- Alright you need some serious sleep!

Melanie- I'm going to go home, (sniffles)

Freddie- Are you sure that you want to do that?

Melanie- Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll let her have her space tonight, and I'll talk to her tomorrow.

Carly- Okay

Melanie- (walks to door)

Carly- (cell phone rings) Ah, my phone. It's Pam. Hello? (drops phone, and then a tear falls down her eye)

Freddie- Carly! What's wrong!

Melanie- (turns around) Carly? ( sniffles)

Carly- Sam got hit by a car!


	5. What do you mean!

Melanie- (face is in horror)

Freddie- (silent)

Carly-(sits onto couch and starts crying hard)

Melanie- What have I done!

Freddie-(tears)

Spencer- Guys, it's on News 13

(Melanie and Freddie join Carly on couch and put on News 13)

Reporter on TV- I'm Kayla Hinny and I'm here on West Amity Street where a local 18 year old girl, unnamed, has been hit by a car at 8:21 pm today. She was rushed to the closest hospital, and doctors have stated that she is in critical condition. Police have not told us whose fault it was but we are being patient. Kayla Hinny, News 13 Seattle. Roderick?

Freddie- OMIGOD! Critical! (Cries as hard as Melanie did)

Spencer- I'm sorry Freddie

Freddie-(tearing but is silent)

Melanie- (sniffles) Freddie are you okay?

Freddie- (doesn't answer, just stares at TV)

Spencer- Carly do you know what hospital she's at?

Carly- No, but I'll call Pam and ask her

Melanie- This is all my entire fault! (Bangs fist onto couch, and cries)

Carly- (dials Pam's number)

Pam- hello? (Sniffles)

Carly- Um hi Ms. Puckett, I'm sorry to bother you, but is it okay if we come see Sam?

Pam- (cries) Sure, I here with her at Seattle Emergency Hospital, Carly?

Carly-(sniffles) Yeah?

Pam- You and your friends should brace yourself, what you're about to see is heart breaking..(Cries and ends call)

Carly- cries and screams into phone. "Ms. Puckett! ! Pam answers me! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"(Puts down phone)Spencer, can we please go see her now?

Spencer- sure Carls, but they might not allow visitors at this time. So just calm down…

Carly- Spencer!

Spencer-…

Carly- NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN WHEN HER BEST FRIEND CAN BE DIEING! Can you just get the car keys and lets go! We'll be waiting at the car.(walks out of room with Melanie and Freddie)

**Hey Guys, it's me, MissSeddie! How do you like this story? Review and tell me what you like about it. Do you still want me to continue it? Review and tell me if you do! ;)**

**Here are two questions you might want to ask yourself just to prepare for things that can happen in the next chapter. :)**

**Is Sam alive?**

**If she isn't, what'll happen to iCarly?**


	6. She's in a what?

Melanie POV

What have I Done? Why did I have to be so horrible to her! I can't even look in the mirror, because all I see is regret. What if Sam dies? It would be all my fault, and how would I live with myself! If only I could take back everything, I would! I am so sorry Sam.

In Car/Everyone POV

Spencer- (looks at Carly and sees that she is thinking hard) what are you thinking about Carly?

Carly- (looks at Spencer) what if Sam dies? (Tears)

Spencer- Don't worry, Carly

Melanie- Shame on me!

Freddie- Could you stop saying that! Making yourself feel like scum isn't going to help Sam!

Spencer- Freddie's right Mel.

(Silence)

Spencer- We're here

At Hospital/Everyone POV

Spencer- Hi, um, Im looking for the room of Samantha Puckett?

Woman at Desk- Samantha Puckett? Hmmm (types Sam's full name into Computer) Room 21 on the second floor. The elevators are to the right.

Spencer- thank you, come on guys.

(Carly, Mel, and Freddie follow)

Room 21/ everyone POV

Carly- Opens door, but stops at entrance. SAM! (Runs to Sam's body and cries)

Freddie- SAM! (Runs to Sam)

Carly- Wait, she…she's…bald

Pam-Unfortunately, she was hit very hard, and her head hit the car first, the doctors found a cerebral contusion. They had to shave her head to help her.

Carly- (cries)

Melanie- Oh NO!

Freddie- She's only sleeping right? (Gets very tense)

Pam-No (sniffles) Freddie, she's in a coma.

**Hey Awesomers, it's me MissSeddie! Hope you are enjoying this story! This chapter was a shocker right? I know! ;) In case you were wondering, a cerebral contusion is a bruise of the brain tissue. I know, it's so sad,:(**

**Well I hope you are all liking this story! Are you? Review this chapter telling me if you did or not. Do you want me to continue? Review telling me! :) Stay tuned there's lots more to this story! Think of these questions while waiting for chapter 7.**

**1. Will Sam wake up soon?**

** not, how long will she be in the coma?**


	7. I should have known!

Melanie- Mom, a coma? Seriously?

Pam- Unfortunately, yes. (Tears)

Carly- Did the doctors like give her something to make her go into coma, so they could like help her or something?

Pam- No. It happened on its own. the impact instantly put her in a coma.

Freddie- (tearing) Wow that car must have going like 80 or 90 miles an hour!

Carly- (puts Sam hands in hers and whispers) "Don't die on me Sam. Please wake up from this coma" (cries)

Spencer- (hugs Carly) it is going to be okay Carly.

Pam- Um, do any of you know what Sam was doing on that street anyway,I thought she was at your house Carly?

Carly- Well,she was, but...( is interrupted by Mel)

Melanie- Because of me. (Explains what happened with her and Sam)

Pam- She said that! I should've known she felt that way. (Cries hard) I should've known!

Sam POV

I opened my eyes. I felt different. Like my insides have been ripped out my body. I looked around, I was in a hospital bed, and Carly, Freddie, Melanie, Spencer, and my mom were there! I screamed their names, but it was like they could not hear me. Then I remembered what happened. Just like that I could feel all the pain again. I couldn't feel my body. I looked at the window, and I could see my reflection! I screamed! I was bald, and ugly, and pale….. Wait, my body, it was like me and my body where to separate things, Like a spirit leaving a body. Was I dead? Then I see Carly come over to me and put my hands in hers, and she whispered to me "Don't die on me Sam. Please wake up from this coma". A coma? I was in a coma! What about ICarly, what about my friends! (I cried) What about Freddie?

Everyone POV

Freddie-(tears)

Melanie-I'm so sorry Freddie, I wish that this didn't happen, and that my mindless actions could have been taken back.

Freddie-Melanie, save it! I don't care about anything you say! Nothing you say will take it back! Nothing you say will wake her up!

Melanie- Im sorry Freddie, but you're not the only one hurt by this! Oh I'm sorry that your girlfriend's in a coma and all, but this affects me way more! Besides you haven't showed any emotion over this! Do you even care?

Freddie- (shocked) Do I even care? Really? You figure it out! (Walks out of room 21)

Carly- Freddie Wait!

Freddie-(stops in hall and yells back to Carly) Carly, can you just leave me alone for like 5 mins, I need time to think! (Walks to waiting room)

(Nurses stare)

Carly-(says sorry to nurses) Melanie!

Melanie- what? (Rolls eyes)

Carly- You already made your sister end up in the hospital because your fricking stupid comments, and now why do have to make her boyfriend feel like scum! Why would you say that to him!

Melanie- (pushes hair behind her ear and walks up right in front of Carly) Listen Shay, you don't know what's going through my mind right now! So therefore, shut your mouth up, and just leave!

Carly- (Is shocked) Fine. Come on Spencer were leaving, let's go get Freddie! (Walks out with Spencer)

Pam- Seriously, Melanie? Ugh!

_**Hey Awesomers! It's me MissSeddie!:) I really hope you liked this chapter? review telling me if you liked it! Do you guys still want me to continue? Review telling if so! That was so mean of Melanie to say that to Freddie right? I know! Here are some questions you might want to ask yourself while your waiting for chapter 8. **_

_**1. How does Freddie Feel?**_

_**2. Whats going on with Melanie?**_

_**Stay tuned, we are not eve close to the end. :**_


	8. I'm never speaking to her again!

Freddie POV

Did I care, she seriously just asked me if I cared! Why would I not care? Ever since I found I out that she loved me, I felt the same why towards her. We have only been dating for a couple weeks, and now she is in the hospital, and in a coma. I feel lonely, like the joy of my life had turned to sadness, and now there's just nothing to smile about.

Carly POV

I seriously cannot believe Melanie just said that to Freddie. Ugh!

Everyone POV at Shay Apartment

Carly- Are you okay Freddie?

Freddie- No. (frowns and goes to sit on couch)

Carly- Spencer, can you believe Mel said that!

Spencer- I know, that was really mean of her.

Carly- I am never speaking to her again! (Goes to fridge, and gets a pepi cola)

Freddie- me either

Spencer- I don't think that is a good idea.

Freddie- Spencer!

Carly- (puts pepi cola down) since when were you on her side!

Spencer- I'm not, Im not! But imagine if you felt like you were the reason your sibling might die. You would have so emotions inside, and sometimes the wrong emotions come out and they hurt people. But it's only because they're hurting. Just give her some time Carly.

Carly- I guess.

Spencer- So you guys are going to stop doing ICarly, until hopefully Sam wakes up. Right?

Freddie- Carly?

Carly- Yeah. I guess tomorrow after school, we can do the show explaining why were going to stop for a while.

Freddie- Well I guess I should get home.(sniffles)

Carly- Yeah, Bye Freddie.

Freddie- Bye Guys. (Leaves)

Spencer- Bye Kiddo!

Carly- I really don't want to go to school.

Spencer- I know.

Carly- Everybody knows, and they're just going to be like "Carly, Im so sorry about Sam", I know they don't mean wrong but I don't want to be reminded. It's just so hard.

Spencer- Get some sleep, Carls, Night

Carly- Alright, night. (Goes upstairs to bedroom)

_**Hey Awesomers, its MissSeddie! Did you guys like it? I hope you did! :) Chapter 9 will be coming soon.**_

_**Heres a question you should think about while your waiting.**_

_**1. Was Spencer right about Melanie?**_

**_Say tuned, were not even close to the end. :)_**


	9. Who is at the door?

Carly POV/day at School

I really don't want to go school today, but of course, I am. When I walked to my locker, everyone was staring at me. So I stared at them back and they quickly looked away. Then I looked at myself in my little mirror and boy was I something to stare at! My eyes were as puffy as can be.

Everyone POV/School Hallway

Freddie- Hey Carly

Carly- oh Hey Freddie. Umm, I wanted to ask you. Have people been staring at you at all today?

Freddie- Yeah, actually people are staring at the both of us right now.

Carly- (looks around) so do think there staring at us because they know?

Freddie- Well are Sam's best friends, and shes in a comma,they probably think that we are like Dying of heart ake.

(Wendy and 8 other people come up)

Wendy- Carly? Freddie?

Carly and Freddie – Hey Wendy.

Wendy- I'm so sorry about Sam. We will all pray for her and for you guys.

(The 8 other people say yeah)

Freddie- Thanks guys.

(Bell)

Everyone POV/Shay Apartment/After School

Carly- Hey Spence. What's that?

Spencer- Oh Hey, umm well you know how you guys are doing that iCarly thing today.

Carly- Yeah

Spencer-Well I decided to make these Sculptures of Sam to show to the ICarly Viewers.

Carly- Ohh. Can i have this small one? (Is interrupted by apartment door opening)

**Hey Guys, it's MissSeddie! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :) Sorry its short, don't worry the ending will long and epic!. I really hope that you guys are enjoying this story though. Thank you to everyone who has favorited it and **_**or**_** me! Here are some questions to think about while waiting for chapter 10. :) Stay Tuned, pre-finale is coming soon!**

**Who was at the door?**

**Will there be a big argument?**


	10. Can you listen to me!

Melanie-(walks in with a guilty face on)

Spencer-(See's Melanie and says) Oh, look, we ran out of paper. Im going to go get some.(runs out door)

Carly- Wait, Spence, UGH! (Looks at Melanie and rolls eyes) I have nothing to say to you. (Crosses arms)

Mel- Carly I know I was really wrong to say that to Freddie and you.

Carly-Why did you say it in the first place!

Mel- This whole Sam thing is a lot to take in, and I just, it just came out! Can you just hear me out?

Carly- It's a lot for your mom to take in to! It's a lot for me to take in! It's a lot for everyone to take in, but no one is saying stuff to make other people feel like crap!

Mel- I know….

Carly- NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! TYOU DON'T WHEN YOU GO TOO FAR, OR THAT YOUR WORDS AND ACTIONS CAN HURT PEOPLE! YOU ju(is interrupted by Mel, but was about to say **just)**

Mel- Carly!

Carly- What! What! (Starts tearing)

Mel- Cold you stop yelling at me for 3 minutes so I can talk!

Carly-( is silent)

Mel- Thank you! Listen, Im so sorry that this happened. I wish I could take it back, and if I could I would! Can you just forgive me? I didn't know what I was thinking! I need you to help me deal with this.

Carly- Fine. (Is crying hard)

Mel- Carly, are you okay?

Carly- Yeah (sniffles)

Mel- You're crying.

Carly- It's just weird seeing you and arguing with you. You look just like Sam and I miss her so much!( cries even harder)

(Freddie walks in)

Freddie- Carly, are you ready to do ICarly? (See's Carly crying and then sees Mel) Did you say something to her!

Mel- No I was actually apologizing.

Freddie- Then why is she crying? Unless it's about…..

Mel- Yeah

Carly- I miss her so much, it's crazy!

Freddie- Its okay Carly.

Mel- Oh, Freddie can I talk to you?

Freddie- talk.

Mel- I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what I said.

Freddie- I've gotten over it.

Melanie- (Guilty look on face)

Carly- You ready Freddie?

Freddie- Yeah

Mel- Wait can I watch?

Carly- Sure

(All three of them head up to ICarly studio)

_**Hey Awesomers! It is I, MissSeddie! I hope you liked this chapter? I did! Teehee! Chapter 11 is coming soon! The semi-finale and finale is near! :) Stay tuned.:)**_


	11. She's suppose to be here!

(In iCarly studio)

Freddie- You ready Carly?

Carly- I think so.

Freddie- In 5, 4, 3, 2…..

Carly- Im Carly. (Looks too left of her and waits as if Sam was saying her usual lines). Viewers, lots of things have happened lately. If you guys were watching News 13 two nights ago, you probably know, Sam was hit by a car. (Starts to cry) ICarly will be going on a break. It could be for days, weeks, months, or years. But Sam is in a coma, and I don't think she is going to wake up anytime soon. Im sorry, but I really hope you understand.

Freddie- And were clear.

Carly- (tears)

Freddie- I know how you feel Carly.

Carly- I know, i just cant get over the fact that she's suppose to be right here. Next to us. We would probably be doing our handshake, and you would be saying "Good Show", and she's…she's….. She is supposed to be here!

Melanie-(sits up from car/prop in studio) I am truly sorry Carly.

Carly- (rubs eyes) for what?

Melanie- You know, getting Sam upset and I am the one who caused all of this.

Freddie- Melanie, could you stop saying that!

Carly- Yeah Melanie, stop saying that!

Melanie- NO! I am and you know it!(Starts balling her eyes out) I can't get that thought out my head.

Carly- what?

Melanie- Me causing it. Carly, just imagine feeling guilty and responsible for your sister in a coma. Its gut wrenching, and no matter how much blush, or eye shadow I put on, I still feel like the worthless, mean, ugly, and guilty Melanie.( is crying hard)

Carly- Its okay Mel.

Melanie- Is it really?(puts on convincing look) Listen, Carly, Im going to go home now, but just in case, could you call me and check up on me?

Carly- Yeah, yeah, sure. (Sniffles)

Melanie- Thanks, bye Carly, by Freddie. (Goes down elevator)

Melanie POV

As I clicked the number one the elevator, I thought to myself "If only Sam knew how sorry I was!".

Sam POV

I wanted to wake up right there, and tell Melanie i forgave her. I wanted to hug Carly and tell that i was with her even when she thought i was not.! Most of all, I wanted to be with Freddie again. I miss calling him names, seeing his brown eyes, his presence, and most importantly kissing him, but unfortunately on my part and his, you can't do that when your in a coma. I want to wake up, i want to wake up,I WANT TO WAKE UP! I cant die like this. I feel like im so close to waking up from this coma more and more, but I need something, to get me going.

**_Hey, hey ,hey! :) I really hope, you liked chapter 11! What do you guys think of this story, should i continue? If so, review telling me so. :) Chapter 12 is coming very soon! ;)_**


	12. Is it Killing you,like its killing me?

Carly POV

The months have gone by super fast, since what happened to Sam. It has already been 6 months, and everything seems so dead. I haven't spoken to Freddie since the day when we did our last iCarly, and that's was 5 months ago, and he lives right across the hall! He seems really depressed, and I wish I could help him, but he hasn't spoken to anyone since.

Everyone POV/Shay Apartment

Carly- Spencer, what are you making in the oven?

Spencer- Blueberry waffles!

Carly-Oh... (Dials a number on phone)

Melanie- (on the phone with Carly) Hello?

Carly- Hey Mel. Just checking on you and making sure that you weren't hanging from your shower rod.

Mel- You called about an hour to early. (Giggles)

Carly- ( giggles softly)Just stay strong for Sam, she's going to need her sister when she wakes up.

Mel- That's just it, though. What if she doesn't wake up!

Carly- Melanie, she will, I know she will.(looks around as if Sam was in her presence)

Melanie- Can I come over?

Carly- Yeah, sure.

Sam POV

I don't know how much longer I can take of this! Not being able to just barge into the Shay Apartment sucks! I miss my friends so much!

Shay Apartment/Everyone POV

(Doorbell)

Carly- (answers) Hi Mel.

Mel- Hi

Carly- So, what's up?

Mel- I wanted to ask you ask you something.

Carly- Sure, ask.

Mel-Don't think I'm crazy, but recently to me, it feels like she's here.

Carly- Who?

Mel- Sam.

Carly- Where?

Mel- With us, everywhere we go.

Melanie- It feels like she's with us right now as we speak.

Sam POV

She can sense me. Knowing that she can sense me is like knowing that Im going to wake up. It makes me feel closer to waking up from this endless sleep, but there's something I'm missing.

Shay Apartment/Everyone POV

Carly- (stares)

Mel- Carly! Im not crazy!

Carly- I know, I know, it's just, maybe it's in your blood. You are her twin, maybe you can sense her no matter what.

Mel- Carly? Another question, please?

Carly- Fine.

Mel- Is it killing you, the way it's killing me. (Puts on serious face)

Carly- (stares in horror) I…..I….. I just, I hate being reminded!

Mel- Sorry.

Carly-No, it's not you, it's just that, she's not here, and she's suppose to be here! She's supposed to be sitting on this couch, telling about some new foreign bacon, or going through my fridge! (Cries very hard in hands)

Freddie POV

I didn't want to stay in here this long, it's just that doing what I normally do each day reminds me of her. Sam is a part of what I do every day, but she's not here, and it's impossible to get over! So I avoid all my friends when i go out and just ignore all calls and l just lay here in my bed, trying to remember. This, this…..this depression, it's eating me alive. I know for sure that it feels way worse than Bella in New Moon!

**_MissSeddie Here! :) I hope you liked it! Next Chapter will be exciting! I tried my hardest to make this one longer, i don't believe i succeeded. :) Teehee. I feel bad for Carly,:( , Don't worry, she'll get over it,jk jk jk , Next Chapter will be awesome! Stay tuned! Oh! Don't forget to Click the button that down down down down there that says review! :) _**


	13. I love you too!

Shay Apartment/ Everyone POV

Melanie- It'll be okay Carly, but you're going to be reminded over and over again, so brace yourself.

Carly- Your right. You want to go see Sam I the hospital tomorrow?

Melanie- Sure.

Carly- Alrighty. (Sniffles)

Melanie- I go to go now.

Carly- Bye.

Melanie- Bye.

Carly- (walks around)

Spencer- (takes out waffles)

Carly- Those are probably burnt badly.

Spencer- Yeah whatever

Carly- So Spence can you ummmm drive Mel and I to see Sam tomorrow?

Spence- Sure.

Carly POV

I wasn't excited about going to see Sam's body, but I would've thought of it so much better I've known that tomorrow was going to be one of the best days ever!

(Next Day)

Shay Apartment/Everyone POV

(Doorbell)

Carly- Hey Mel! Spencer, Mel's here!

Spencer- Okay, you guys ready?

Mel- Wait is Freddie still mute? (Sarcasm)

Carly- Melanie, he's not mute, he's depressed.

Mel- Yeah, yeah. Maybe he wants to go see Sam too.

Carly- I'll go see.

Freddie POV

I was making a bowl of apple and cinnamon oatmeal when the doorbell rang. I heard Carly calling my name. I was going to answer that, I simply didn't want to speak to her, or anybody else. And then it was silent.

Everyone POV

Carly- No answer

Mel- He has to be in there.

Carly- Whatever, let's just go.

Spencer- Lets go then.

At Hospital/Everyone POV

Carly- Do you remember the room number?

Mel- Yeah,21

Carly- It's 21 Spencer.

Carly- (opens door to room 21)

Doctor- Oh Hello, you must be Samantha's family?

Carly- Family, Friend, whatever you want to call it.

Doctor- Im Doctor Hae by the way.

Carly- Hello.

Mel- Greetings

Spencer- Hi.

Carly- (walks over to Sam's body) her hair has almost completely grown back!

Dr.H- Unfortunately that's as long as it's going to grow.

Carly- what? Why?

Dr.H- Her brain injuries were too deep.

Carly- So do you know if she is going to wake anytime soon?

Dr.H- Actually if you look here, her heart meter drops every now and then, and that's not a good thing.

Mel- Is she Dieing?

Dr.H- She has no reason to be she is recovering, but with her brain injuries, she can go brain dead any minute now.

Carly- OMIGOD! (Starts crying)

Melanie- (crying hard) I can't be here anymore!

Carly- Okay lets go then. (Is still crying and is huffing)

Melanie- Wait! I have to do something first!

Melanie POV

I ran over to Sam and put her motionless hand in mine. I said to her while crying "Listen Sam, I am so sorry if I made your child hood like crap, or if I ever did anything to hurt you. Im sorry! Please just don't die on me, on Carly, or on Freddie! Sam, please. You're my sister, and I should've told you this so long ago "I love you". I backed away slowly.

Everyone POV

Carly- Melanie, I am so Sor (interrupted)

Mel- It's Fine let's just go please (is crying seriously hard)

(All three of them leave room)

Sam POV

Those words touched me. Those words were like my ticket to waking up. I looked down at my body, I was glowing. Then I was surrounded by darkness. I started to cry, but then there was light! And I then I was in a hospital bed. I immediately pulled out all the things connected to me and jumped to my feet, ignoring whatever that doctor was saying to me. I ran to hall. I could see Carly, Spencer, and Melanie in sight, they were about to go into an elevator, I shouted as loud as I can "I love you too!" Carly and Spencer turned around and were facing me. Melanie was still facing the elevator, she turned around last and when she was facing me, I could see the million tear drops getting ready to fall.

**_AWWWWW! ;) Wasn't that an AWWWW moment i really hope you liked it. I tried to make the last line something i would write in a poem. :) Okay so its up to you, should I continue this story or end it here. Review telling what you think. Also, check out my profile for a picture of what Sam's hair looks like now. :)_**


	14. Remember What?

Dr.H- Samantha! (Runs after Sam)

Melanie- Sam?

Carly- OMIGOD SAM! (Runs to Sam and starts crying her eyes out) You have no idea how much I've missed you. (Is crying harder than ever and hugs Sam)

Sam- (hugs Carly) I guess I missed you too, but where did I go.

Carly- What?

Sam-(looks at Melanie) Melanie, what are you doing in Seattle?

Carly- You don't remember what happened to you?

Sam- Not really, I just woke and I screamed I love you, but now I don't even remember why I screamed it.

Wait, why am I in a hospital?

Carly- (sniffles and looks at Melanie)

Mel- You really don't remember, do you? (Starts to tear)

Sam- (looks confused) remember what?

Spencer- Guys we should probably get out of the hospital hallway, patients are staring.

In Room 21/Everyone POV

(Everything is explained to Sam of what happened)

Sam- ( sits and has sad look on face) I remember.

Mel- Listen, Sam (is interrupted)

Sam- Where's Freddie?

Carly- He's been very depressed lately, but I texted him, hopefully he reads it and is on his way.

Sam- De….depressed…..over me?

Carly- Yeah. (Is serious) you really scared us there. You scared me and you….. You….you really scared him. If you had died, we wouldn't know what to do Sam. It wouldn't have been the same. (Tears more)

Sam- Thank you, thanks for everything Carly, thanks for staying strong. You're my best friend! (Hugs)

Pam- (walks in) Samantha!

Sam- (runs to her mom and hugs her) MOM!

Pam- I brought as much bacon as I can!

Sam- (smiles)

Pam- Don't ever do that to me again. You are perfect the way you are, you don't have to change, or act more like Melanie, just be yourself, please.

Sam- I love you Mom and thank you. (hugs some more)

Melanie- Umm, guys can I please talk to Sam alone.

Pam- sure

Spencer- Okay

Carly- Well be in the waiting area, you know waiting.

(The three of them leave)

Sam and Mel both stare at Doctor H.

Dr.H- Oh, I supposed that included me, Alrighty then, but if you ne (interrupted but was going to say need)

Sam- Just leave!

Dr.H-(leaves)

Melanie- Theres the Sam I know.( smiles)

Sam- (smiles)

Mel- Sam, listen, I just want you to know, that I'm really sorry about everything. About everything I did to you when we were growing up and just everything! Knowing that I could be the reason for your death killed me. I couldn't even look in the mirror, and I am just so sorry.

Sam- its okay Melanie. I forgive you.

Melanie- (hugs Sam)

(Room door opens)

Freddie- (walks in)

(Sam and Freddie stare at each other)

Melanie-Okie Dokie then, I'll just go wait in the, you know, waiting room. (Backs up slowly and then runs)

Sam- …..Hi….

Freddie- (just stares and tears a little)

**_Hey Guys, its me, MissSeddie. I hope you like this chapter,next chapter will be kind of emotional.:)_**

**_I need at least 3 reviews to upload it though. So review,you know you want to. :)_**


	15. Do I look like Sam Puckett!

Sam-(walks closer to Freddie and stares at Freddie)

Freddie- I didn't think you were going to wake up.

Sam- (tears)

Freddie-(is tearing but is also serious) I tried to stop thinking it, but I couldn't. Everything was so pointless and dull without you. I couldn't smile anymore, and as each day passed my faith in the pointlessness and dullness ever going away, just faded. It stuck in my head, so I felt like there was no reason to talk to other people.

Sam- I'm here now, Freddie. (Wipes eyes) I'll bring your smile back. (Leans in and kisses Freddie)

Freddie-(kisses back)

Sam POV

I woke up, I finally woke up. After wanting to so badly. I was so happy. When Freddie walked in everything froze though. I felt as if I was a mother whose son had gone missing and she finds him like 10 years later….and Freddie was the son.

Everyone POV

Carly and Melanie walk back into Room 21.

Carly- EH EM! (In an annoying way)

(Sam and Freddie stop kissing)

Sam- stares at Carly.

Carly- So Sam…

Sam- How long was I in the coma?

Carly- that doesn't matter, your here now and ( interrupted)

Sam- HOW LONG?

Carly- ( frowns) Five months.

Sam- Omigod! What happened to iCarly?

Carly- It's been on a break because of what happened to you.

Sam- Wait….. (Stares in horror)

Melanie- What?

Sam- What happened to me?

Melanie- you don't remember?

Sam- No I do, but, you know, do I have any injuries?

Carly- Yeah.

Sam- what?

Carly and Melanie- A cerebral contusion.

Sam- What?

Freddie-It's when there's bruising in the brain.

Sam- Brain! WHAT! (Runs to bathroom inside room and looks in the mirror and Starts crying)

Carly- Sam, Im so sorry.

Sam- I'm sorry for me too!

Carly- Sam….

Sam- Just look at me Carly, look at my hair! Do I look like Sam anymore!(IS REALLY UPSET!)

**_Hey guys well i hope you liked it. :) Next chapter coming soon! _**

**_Remember to Review because you know that you want to. ;)_**


	16. You can rock Shoulder Length!

Carly- You don't have to look the same as you used to, Sam, we love you for you.

Sam- Thanks Carly, but I just feel all weird about this.

Carly- No Biggy Sam, sure your hair was up to your hips but you can rock shoulder length.

Sam- (smiles at Carly)

Melanie- What about school?

Sam- Um well, they know right?

Freddie- Oh they know, all right.

Sam- I guess when I can leave the hospital I'll go back.

Carly- Hopefully, but also Sam just so you know, what happened to you was on the news.

Sam- What!

Carly- Everyone knows that you were in a coma, we have even been having 5 minutes of silence in the morning for you at school.

Sam- If it was on the News, then everyone in Seattle knows that I was the idiot who ran into the street and got hit by a car!

Carly- Sam, I'm sure they don't think that.

Sam – Oh really, well you're never sure until it happens!

Freddie- Sam she was just trying to comfort you.

Sam- I know. (Has guilty face on) I'm sorry, it's just that (interrupted)

Dr.H- Hello Samantha, I'm Doctor (interrupted)

Sam- It's Sam! I know that you're a doctor, I don't care to know your name, just get to the point.

Carly- (side conversation with Freddie) I'm glad she hasn't changed her ways.

Freddie- Yeah.

Dr.H- Okay then, Sam, News 13 would like to do an interview with you.

Sam- NO!

Dr.H- Well don't you want Seattle to know you're awake.

Sam- No, when I go to school everyone there will know Im awake, and that's I care about right now.

Dr.H- But they're already here, Samantha.

Sam- its Sam! And I don't care.

Dr.H-…

Sam- when can I go home?

Dr.H- Well you seem to be doing alright, your bruises are healed, and you seem to be remembering everything, so by the looks of it you go home probably in about 5 more hours.

Freddie- 5 hours! Why she can't she go home now?

Dr.H- Listen Kid, your lucky its not 24 hours!

Sam-5 hours! I want to go home now.

Dr.H- Samantha I'm sorry but(interrupted)

Sam- (grabs Doctors collar) Listen Dweeb, I'm going home right now either you allow it or not.

Dr.H- …..

Sam- AND!

Dr.H- I know, I know, don't call you Samantha.

Carly- So can she go home?

Dr.H- The most I can do is let her go home in 2 hours instead of 5 but that's all.

Next Day/Sam POV

2 hours, yeah right! I went home 40 minutes after that was said. I didn't want to go with my mom and Melanie, I wanted to be with Carly, Freddie, and Spencer. Plus, I couldn't go near my house. I didn't want to remember that night anymore.

Normal POV/In Carly's Room

Carly- You sure that you want to go to school today?

Sam- Yes.

Carly- They don't even know that you're awake yet.

Sam- Yeah, and today they'll know.

Carly- (stares at Sam) fine, do you need something to wear.

Sam- I have clothes, Carly.

Carly- I know but, maybe you can wear something of mines, just for today because you know it's been 5 months since what happened and I maybe just look your best today.

(15 mins later)

Sam- I'm not wearing pink!

Carly- Come on!

Sam- No way!

Carly- Purple?

Sam- Purple I will do, but don't ever ask me pink, you already know my answer.

(6 mins later/Downstairs)

Sam- Freddie texted me, he's already at school, let's go Carly!

Carly- Hold on sorry, my left ugg boot won't go onto my left foot!

Sam- That's why they make them in bigger sizes.

Carly- Alright Ready!

(Both girls walk to school)

Sam POV

Me and Carly walked into the hallway, everything was normal until I guess everyone realized that it wasn't just Carly walking through the hallway, but also the girl they thought was never going to wake up.

_**Hey Guys! it's MissSeddie, sorry it's been so long since i uploaded a new chapter. I had writers block, so i started and completed a new story of mine called "iStart a Promwar". Go check it out!**__** iLost My Mind new promo! YAY! Anyways I hope that you liked this chapter. XD Reviews mean alot to me! *wink* *wink***_


	17. She's Flatlining!

**Hey Lovies! Maryah here or aka MissSeddie. It's been about 7 weeks since I updated, I Know! I have really bad writers block,but i think Im getting my inspiration back. Oh and you might notice my new way of writing, there's a lot more detail in the different POV's now.**

**Back to the Story**

Sam POV

Random People just stopping whatever they were doing and staring at me. I really wanted to pound each and every one of them, Mama didn't like to be stared at. After what felt like hours of staring, a group of girls came up to me and started saying stuff like "OMG, Sam I'm so happy your awake, or Sam I thought you'd never wake up!". More and More people were joining them. They were saying so much, and I loved the attention. I could see Carly's annoyed face and She quickly told them all that I had pack for first period and pulled me in her direction.

You see, we all missed you, Sam. I heard Carly say.

How the heck, could they have missed me, I know that I could've died, but me, Sam Puckett, I bullied like there was no tomorrow.

Sam! Carly yells. I hadn't even noticed that she was standing there waiting for me to reply.

Oh, sorry, I was, um thinking. I say.

That's okay, so what do you have first period? She asks.

"First what?" I asked. "What is first period?"

Carly stared at me." Sam are you alright, is it your head?"

What was she talking about? " No i feel fine, what are you talking about?"

She just stared at me.

I opened my locker and pushed aside a whole bunch of crumbled paper, until I finally found my schedule.

Oh, um, I have History first. I reply while leaning onto my locker.

She frowned and said "Dang it, I have Algebra first, I can't watch over you."

Before I could reply, Freddie walked up to us.

Hey Carls. He says.

Then He faces me and puts on his annoying yet sexy signature smirk. He puts his hand right next to where my head was on my locker and before I could even think he presses his lips against mine,and i didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

Carly clears her throat quite loudly making me and Freddie stop, but we both had the face that expressed that we obviously didn't want to.

So Freddie, what do you have first period? She asks.

I don't know what's gotten into me, but I didn't like what was happening. Why was he all of a sudden paying attention to Carly, i want more kissing! I missed it so much!

Freddie, Can you pay attention to ME for once! I yelled

Soon everyone in the hallway was yet again staring at me, actually I don't think they ever stopped.

Carly this, Carly that! CARY! FRCIKIG CARLY!I yell! At this point my head was throbbing like there was no tomorrow. I didn't know what I was saying, and I didn't feel like myself.

Carly and Freddie were wide eyed and so was the crowd that was around us.

Suddenly I couldn't feel my legs and I went crashing. When I hit the floor I screamed my lungs out. It just so happened that the spot where my bruise was on my head banged against the floor.

I couldn't stop screaming, it felt like someone had smashed bricks into my head and still was. I placed my pointer and middle finger on where my bruise was, and I couldn't believe what I felt.

There was hole in my head just as if a baby had their soft spot pressed it. I was falling in and out of consciousness by the time I was being put on a gurney.

I felt as if I was really tired, and I kept falling asleep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! it was as if that sound was put on replay in my mind.

"She's flatlining! She's flatlining" was the last thing I heard before my eyes rolled back into my head.

**Soo,what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. If you Review i'll force myself to learn to shuffle to "Party Rock Anthem".LOL ;)**


	18. Here Comes Goodbye

A/N-_Hey Guys, MissSeddie here! Thanks for the Reviews and Alerts from last chapter. This is a sad chapter, and you'll probably hate me for what I make happen. I tried to make it really detailed on the sad parts, but I'm not superwoman(though i wish i was)so it's not perfect. I was even tearing while I was writing the sad scenes.:(I know, seriously crying? I couldn't help it! Enjoy! _

Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly or the lyrics, but i do own a dog. Does that count?_  
><em>

Back to the Story

**Here comes Goodbye. Here comes the last time. Here comes the start of everything sleepless night, the first of every tear I'm going to cry….**

Carly POV

Freddie and I have been waiting in this waiting room for over 4 hours now. Staring into space with the sound of sobs surrounding you. As much as I've tried to stop thinking negative, I cant. I have this gut wrenching feeling, and it wasn't going to go away for a long time. I turned my head to Freddie. He looked so broken, and his facial expression. OMIGOD, his facial expression. I felt my heart crack in two when i saw it. Freddie? I asked.

After about 20 seconds,he looked at me, and I could see his dry tears. I pulled him into a hug and he sobbed into my shoulder. As if I wasn't crying enough, seeing Freddie like this made me ball my eyes out.

"Everything will be Okay, Freddie" I said, but we both knew that it wouldn't.

Freddie POV

I love Her. Sam, i truly love her. I knew, i just knew that something was wrong.

Carly Shay and Freddie Benson? A nurse called out.

Me and Carly shot up from our seats and yelled "Yes!" at the same time.

Can we see her? Is she okay? Carly asked.

The nurse didn't look happy. She told us to follow her but she didn't answer Carly's other question.

Carly POV 

Every step I took getting closer to Sam's room, felt like steps into darkness and id never see the light again.

The nurse opened the door, and I swear I died when it saw it, I mean her.

Sam! I yelled as I ran to her in the bed. There were so many machines connected to her, i could barely see her body.

I turned around to see if Freddie was next to me, and he was.

please tell me she is going to be okay? I yelled.

Silence.

"TELL ME!" I yelled and my voice cracked from the waterfall pouring down my face.

I listened to hear if she would say something but all Dr. Rae did was shake her head. Was she sure?

I saw the look on her face though, she was positive.

I was going to lose my best friend today.

Sam POV

I opened my eyes slowly, thinking that all of that was a dream. I looked down at my body, NOPE!. There were so many wires connected to me, and I just knew that it was time. I saw Carly,and she was saying something to me.

"I love you Sam, you're my best friend, and you always will be". I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I heard the doctor explain something to Carly. "She's still in shock, she can't talk."

Once she said that i could feel all the pain. Oh GOD, my head hurt so bad, and for the first time I really just wanted to die. Maybe dieing would make this unbearable pain go away. I closed my eyes.. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! !

That played sound over and over again, I opened my eyes once more, but this time I saw my mom, Mrs. Benson, Spencer, and Melanie. Were my eyes closed that long. I opened my mouth and this time words came out.

"So this is it?" I asked out loud.

Everyone's head shot up at me and I could see their eyes and tears were about to pour out of each and every one of them.

"Hang in there Kiddo" Spencer says to me.

"I can't, it hurts so bad" i say to him.

"You'll always be my little sister, Sam" He says to me.

"See you on the other side, Spence" I say to him.

"Sam?" I heard Carly Say. I looked at her, and that's what broke me. She was pail and her hair looked a mess. Everything I was holding in came pouring out. My tears they wouldn't stop.

"Yeah, Carly?" I replied.

"Please don't forget me. Sam, please don't you ever forget me. I love you Sam and you'll always be my best friend." She said with pain in her voice.

"I couldn't forget you, if I wanted to. Carly, I love you with all my heart and you'll always be my best friend too." I say. I gestured my hands so that she'd hug me, and she did. She was sobbing into my chest, and was sobbing into her hair. We let go and then my eyes scrolled upon Freddie. Oh GOD! I didn't want to do this part. I didn't want to say goodbye to Freddie, the boy I've had a crush since God knows. This is going to really hard.

He was just standing there, staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore!

Come here! I yelled. Pretty soon I was hugging him as fast as you could say "Fast". We were just hugging for like 8 minutes straight. I immediately missed his body warmth when he let go. I looked into his chocolate eyes, and he looked into mine. I unhesitatingly kissed him, even though his mom was standing right there.

"I Love you, Freddie". "We were suppose to get married and have a beautiful wedding." I said." We were suppose to have a little girl named Bella, and a little boy named Nathan, and, um, a dog. Yeah a dog, named Charlie."

"I love you too, Sam." He says to me.

"Promise me something Freddie." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Don't ever feel that i don't want you to move on. Freddie please, when I'm gone, move on. You can still have that wedding and those kids,and the dog even i won't."

He simply nodded, and i knew that he couldn't say anything else, it hurt too much.

"I'm really going to miss you, Sam" My mom says.

"I'll miss you too" I say to her. "Thanks for everything Mom, I love you!"

Tears were pouring down her cheeks. "I love you too, Sam" She says.

It was silent for a while but then I remembered Last but not least, Melanie.

Melanie POV

"Sam, I just want to say." Before I could finish what I was saying, Sam just started saying nonsense.

Her eyes were crossed and I knew that she was gone.

"Sam was on the verge of brain death when you guys were talking to her. I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid that she now is." Dr. Rae says to us.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye" I say as my tears start to pour.

"I'm sorry Melanie."Carly says to me.

"Me too." I say."She wouldn't be dead if it weren't for me."

"Don't say that, Mel, she knows you're sorry, and she forgave you" Freddie says to me.

"Wait, so she is dead?" Carly asks.

The only thing keeping her breathing are those machines but she can't think, she can't speak, but she can feel all the pain.

P…..P…..Pain? I ask.

Unfortunately, yes. When she fell, she hit her bruise on her head and theres nothing we can do, the pain will never go away. Dr. Rae says.

Could you just turn the machines off? My mom asked.

I immediately say "OFF! NO! She'd die and she…. "

And she won't feel any more pain. My mom finished for me.

I looked at Sam once more. My twin, she was gone.

Okay, but do it when I'm out of the room. I say as I grab my jacket and walk out.

**Here's comes the Pain, and heres comes me wishing things had never changed and she was right here in my arms tonight,But here comes Goodbye.**

_A/N-_ _Sniffle, Sniffle. I was crying like crazy at the really sad goodbyes. Oh the parts that are in bold are lyrics to a song called "Here Comes Goodbye" by The Rascal Flatts. That song goes perfect to this chapter. There's another song by the Rascal Flatts that's going to go perfectly for next chapter. I'm really proud of myself because i was sitting here writing this chapter for an hour and i guess it's pretty long. Again, I'm super sorry that i made Sam die, but it had to happen. Oh, and there's 2 more chapter after this and then thats the end of "iMelanie". xD REVIEW!_


	19. What Hurts The Most

_A/N- Hey guys, Maryah here or aka i Haven't updated in a while, but school's starting next week for me so i had to shop and everything.  
><em>

Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly. Well, unless Dan Schneider was a black haired 13 year old girl who is in love with Nathan Kress. Then, **I** would own iCarly._  
><em>

Back to the Story

**What hurts The Most was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away.**

Sam POV

I opened my eyes. I wasn't in a hospital anymore. There were various types of flowers around me and bunches of colors in the sky. I was wearing a long purple Maxi Dress. I looked at my skin, I was a ghostly pale. Where's Carly? Where's Freddie? That's when I remembered, I was dead.

I started to walk through the field of flowers, but as I walked my surroundings changed. It went from flowers everywhere to snow everywhere. What's going on?

"You must be new." I heard a very girly voice say behind me. It reminded me of Carly's.

I quickly turned around. There was girl that looked about 12 years old, she had black hair and was wearing a white maxi dress. Her eyes were all black and she was creepy. There was a little girl that looked about 4 next to her. She had red hair and was wearing a black maxi dress. She was ghostly pale, and even creepier, but something about her felt like a sign to me.

Hi, I'm Constance and this is Holly. The older looking one said.

I thought I was dead? How are they talking to me, unless.

"Were dead too" Constance says in a matter-of-factly way. If i wasn't so concerned with my question i would've given her a royal fizz bin!Wait! How the heck she did hear me!

Oh, did I say that out loud?

"Where am I? I ask while looking around.

Constance smiled and said "Where in the Purgatory."

The what? I asked

The in- bwetween. Holly says.

A/N- Holly was trying to say The In Between and of you saw the movie "The Lovely Bones" you know what she's talking about.

I couldn't help but smile at Holly's voice, she was so cute trying to talk but since she was still little she couldn't pronounce things correctly.

"Were not in Hell or Heaven" Constance said. 'Yet, so were in here, the Purgatory"

"So this is like a waiting room?" I asked.

Yeah, exactly. Constance says.

I'm Sam by the way. I said putting my hand out for her to shake it.

"Wait i can touch you right? My hand won't go through?" I asked.

Constance giggles. "Hi Sam" She says as she shakes my hand, clearly answering my question.

"Connie can we go play now?" Holly asked while she pulled Constance's arm.

"How about you go, I'm going to talk to Sam. "Constance says as convincing as she can.

"Okay,but pwease hurry, i don't want to be alone" Holly says as she runs into the flowers.

"You're from iCarly" Constance says breaking the silence that was becoming awkward.

Um, yeah, how'd you know? I ask her. She looked at me as if i just asked the most retarded question ever.

"I was alive at some point, Sam." She says, stating the obvious."Me and my friends were huge fans."

"Ohhh, well, I'm really glad you liked it." I say. Now that she said it, i didn't realize how much i was going to miss them. "Well now there no more RANDOM DANCING, or the cowboy and idiot farm girl, and no more iCarly in general."

"Sam, you, Carly and Freddie had something only Heaven can make, just because you're dead, doesn't mean you're friendship is too." Constance says while putting a hand or my shoulder.

I cant talk to them, they can't interact with me! I yelled.

"Sam, you three will be reunited someday again. it's okay to miss them, but don't miss them too much, Holly and I learned that the hard way." Constance say.

Who are you to tell me what to do?

" Sam were in the Purgatory not Earth, whatever you think, everyone else can hear." Constance says.

"How come i can't hear what you think?" I ask.

" You could If you tried" She said as she smiled.

You could if you tried. I said in my head mockingly.

So, what happened to you? I asked quickly changing the subject. Constance's smile quickly changed into a horrified expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I said trying to comfort her."You don't have to tell me if you don't too."

" It's okay, it's just that I don't like to be reminded" She says "I died the same way you did, brain death."

I stared at her and then i could feel everything she was feeling. Hurt and Sad. I could hear what she was thinking! She didn't want to talk about this, she REALLY didn't want to.

"My dad, he smashed my head against a wall giving me a brain contusion and then I died two days later in the hospital. She said.

I'm so sorry, Constance. I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be sorry. Sorry is just a word that people take advantage of, people like me." She says to me.

I glared at her for a second. " Advantage of?"

"Yes. Sorry is taken advantage of everyday. When you say sorry but you don't mean you say sorry because you beat someone at something. The Game sorry! We see everyone else do it, so we do it. Sorry this, Sorry that. NO! Sorry is so much more! To us Sorry means that you wish you could just be left alone and die. it means that you don';t want to move on and forgive.!" Constance yelled.

"What did you mean when you said that you learned that the hard way?

"When i died, i had so many different feelings of hatred towards my dad. He took my life away, and i was still stuck on that. So i cried and cried and cried for years and years and years. I was so lonely and sad that it literally hurt. Then i got tired of feeling sorry for myself, and i decided to move on. It was hard but i forgave my dad, and I decided that I'd rather be with the Lord anyways. And now here i am, waiting."

"Is Holly your sister?" I asked immediately.

No, I found her here alone crying in the meadows, just like how I found you. She said and then she smiled again.

"Why was Holly crying?" I asked.

"For the same reason i was, she was sorry, and she still is" Constance says.

" but she seems so happy." I say

" She's manipulative! She's not happy at all, and i've tried to help her forgive herself and move one but she won't, she can't! " Constance says. " Sam, you don't go into heaven unless you're done being sorry, and is ready to be happy and be with the Lord. Constance says. "Holly died 26 years ago. She's been stuck in the Purgatory for 26 years!." Constance says. "it's been too long, no one can help her"

And Then Constance was gone. I didn't even realize when she walked away, because the words "i_t's been too long, no one can help her_" kept ringing in my ears."i_t's been too long, no one can help her_" over and over again.

NO! " It hasn't been too long, and I'm going to help her!"

Carly POV

I was having a bad dream, I had to have been having a bad dream! AHHHHHHHHHH! I yelled waking myself up. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, and said "Sam is dead Carly, Sam is dead Carly". I had to make myself believe it, or I would never get over it. I splashed cold water onto my face and said "I lost my Best Friend", but before I could even think about it, I was once again balling my eyes out. No more iCarly, no more having to buy meat, no more Sam. I walked back to my room and pulled the covers over my head. "I'll be with you again someday, Sam." i say as i fall asleep. "I don't care if i have to die for that to happen"

Melanie POV

I didn't want to wake up ever again. Not only did I make my sister get hit by a car, but I made her get a cerebral contusion, and she died yesterday! I didn't even get to say goodbye. That's not even the worst part. What hurt's the most was is me pretending that I believe that it wasn't me who killed her, but I was. How dare I look like her, No! I quickly got something and threw it at the mirror I was looking in. I picked up a piece of broken glass."

I look like Sam Puckett, but I shouldn't. I was so close to pushing the glass through my cheek but I stopped myself.

I look like Sam Puckett, but i shouldn't.I look like Sam Puckett, but i shouldn't.I look like Sam Puckett, but i shouldn't.

The Next Thing i knew,my hair was black instead of Blonde.

**And never knowing, what could've been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do.**

A/N- Hey Guys! So yeah, this chapter is all done. :) Okay the words in bold are the lyrics to a song called "What Hurts The Most" by The Rascal Flatts, So yeah, this chapter could confuse anyone so if you have questions PM me or just ask me in a review.

REVIEW! Please? It males me update faster and it makes me smile! ;)


	20. No More Goodbyes, only butterflies

A/N- OMG! OMG! OMG! Okay guys This is the last chapter to iMelanie! Thank you all so so so so so so much for reading and sticking around even when i had writers block! I love you all for that! ;)

Disclaimer- Hah! Me owing iCarly? You're funny! If you think I own iCarly then you might as well think George Washington is still alive. ( Okay that was a horrible joke, but heres a cookie you got it!)

Sam POV

Wow when people say that when you die you're in a better place, they were so right. I'm not in Heaven yet, but The Purgatory is truly amazing, and I'm so happy that's I'm not alone here. I have a family, Holly and Constance.

So how long are we going be in here for? I ask them.

Constance simply giggles and starts to walk away.

"I don't get what is so funny, I asked you a question" I said using my usual Sam Puckett nasty attitude.

We have to wait" She finally says back. She starts to walk away again.

"Constance!" I yelled."No one walks away from Sam Puckett! " Why wouldn't she just tell me!

"We have to wait for the others." She says finally.

I stared at her. "The others?"

"Me and Holly have been in the Purgatory for what feels like 8 years now" Constance says.

" Why haven't the **"**others**"** come yet"? I asked her.

" They did, but Holly made a terrible mistake.." She tells me. "The others came and we were all ready to go into Heaven, but as you go, you go threw series of goodbyes"

"Okay, and?" I ask.

"Holly is terrified of goodbye" Constance says to me.

Once Constance said that, there was a glowing far ahead of me.

"The Others! They're hear!" Constance says. "It's time! It's time!

Wow when she meant the others, she really meant the others. Because ahead me now were rows and rows and Angels that had their arms wide open.

"See you on the other side" Constance says to me before she runs towards an angel. SWOOSH! She and the Anjel were gone.

I was ready. but as I was about to run, a thought came to me. " Wheres Holly?"

...

After running what felt like days i found her.

Holly? I ask.

Holly was under a tree balling her eyes out. This must have been what she did to Constance, and they both ended up being stuck here until the others returned the year after. I didn't care anymore. I spent my whole entire life being cruel and mean, and no more! There was a little 4 year old who needed a friend in front of me and I was going to be that friend. So i took a seat next to her.

" Holly why are you crying?" I asked.

"I don't like goodbyes, i don't like saying it!" She yelled. "This is my home, and what if i dont like it in Heaven?"

"Why don't you like goodbyes?" I asked.

"I was on a plane with my mommy and then i hit my head cause the plane was being attacked by flying snakes, and i didn't listen when the nice lady warrior told me to put my armor on. So when me and mommy got home she put me to bed. Then she left, but she didn't say goodbye! and then i was here, at this tree, crying, that's when Conny found me." She says

A/N- _In case you didn't get it, the plane ride was getting bumpy so the flight attendants told everyone to put their seat belts on, but _Holly_ didn't listen, so she hit her head HARD! When her and her mother got home, the mom put her to sleep. The Mom didn't know that Holly had hit her head, so she didn't take her to the hospital. Then Holly died in her sleep, and since Holly didn't get to see her Mom one last time, she feels that her mom didn't care. That's why Holly says "She didn't say goodbye!"_

Oh Holly! I hugged her as tight as I can. "Come with me. Holly, and we can say goodbye together."I say.

" But i want my mommy!" Holly yelled weakly.

You'll be with you're mommy again someday Holly. I said comforting her.

"You promise?" Holy asks me.

"I promise." I respond.

...

I held Holly's Hand tight as we were running towards the Angels.

"Sam?" She asks

"Yeah, Holly?

"What's Heaven Like?"

"I dont know, but i can tell you one thing for sure."

"What's That?"

**"Once your there, Theres no more Goodbyes...'**

_And then they were caught in the Arms of the Angels, and they never cried._

_They didn't have to, there was only rainbows and butterflies._

_They said Goodbye to their old lives._

_The question is, When will you? Becuase we all know that everyone dies._

****** FIN*******

_A/N-_ The end! :):):):):):) Did you guys like the poem i wrote at the end? Ill do an epilogue if you want. So if you want me to do an epilogue, tell me in a review! ;)

Seriously, thank you all so much! I will do a Thankyou thingy before the Epilogue, so stay tuned, maybe your pen name will be included in it.

Review! Review! Review! Review! Tell what you think of this chapter. Any requests for the epilogue? Review or PM Message me telling if so!. Do you want a sequel? Review or PM Message me telling if so! Did you like it? Hate it? was it Corny? Tell Me! ;) Thank you all so much! REVIEW! xD**  
><strong>


	21. Thankyou!

I just want to say Thank you all so much for reading "iMelanie"! I never thought i could write something like this, and i know its probably not the best, but that's alright with me. I seriously did not think i'd get readers, but after i uploaded the first chapter, my email was bursting with notifications. This person added you to story alert, or to author alert, ETC! Do you guys know how much that means to me? ALOT! ;) Around the 17th chapter i got a really bad writers block, but you guys still stuck around. THANKYOU! And not just Thankyou, i wish i could say thanks in person!

Thank you to CuteHarmony

Thank you to Embrace Your Inner Gibby

Thank you to Xxpandagirl101xX

Thank you to Rosalinasam2

And Thank you to everyone else! Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou!

But I want to give the biggest Thankyou to one of my really close fanfiction friends KishigoLizzee! She reviewed all the time! Jeez,i love her for that!

Any Questions about this story at all?

How did i think of this idea?

Why did i make Sam die?

Why did i have Melanie say those things?

Ask me any question, ill try to get back to you as soon as possible!

I have a question for you guys though.** " Do you want a sequel?"** Because i already have an idea for a sequel. ;)

Bye and Thanks!

REVIEW! xDDDDDD


End file.
